Vampire!
by madokahagane123
Summary: This is a story when al of them are kiddies !a little kyoumado not much,but Hikaru Madoka Tsubasa are trapped who'll save them read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm back again with a new story which contians a cuteish little KyouMado just a little since I love that pairing soo much!But it seems like some people are missing where are are they and how Find-out in the story!ENJOY!**

Characters;

Ginga:7 years

Madoka:5 years

Hyouma:7 years

Kyouya:7.5 years

Hikaru:6

tsubasa:7.5

"Gotcha!"Ginga ran towards was holding Hyouma by the collar tightly so Hyouma couldn't escape" Madoka,Tsubasa,Hikaru I caught him! I caught Hyouma ,see? where are you guys?"Ginga shouted."looks like they're gone!"Hyouma shrugged."well atleast leave me then!"Hyouma tried to struggle lightedned his grip and finally let go."Fine you guys wana play hide'n'seek I'll find you !I'm good at that!"Ginga shouted.

They were playing in a huge meadow. Cows were grazing walking in groups,sheeps playing and the sheepgatherer running like lunatic after his sheep."Where could they possibly go?" Hyouma asked puzzled, he had a point where could his friends go ? It was nearly sunset,Ginga had an idea"Hyouma , we can go check out in the old mill!" That old mill was their living place all of them,"Great idea Ginga why didn't I thought of that one before?" Hyouma exclaimed."I know why,'cause you're not like me!"Ginga laughed.

"Very Funny " Hyouma gave a fake 'haha' laugh " Who would want to be like you? pea-brain ,lolly head!" "I know who !,you!"Ginga replied.

Both of them reached the mill as fast as they could on their little legs . Kyouya was standing at the corner with a quetioning look on his face. "What took you guys so long and where are" Kyouya peeped behind Ginga to make sure nobody was there "where are the rest of them,where's Hyouma ?I'm sure I saw him with you"kyouya remarked. Ginga looked around and surely noone was to be found."Hyouma,Hyouma,Hyouma!" Ginga cupped his hands into a megephone and began calling his name but the he stopped "You mean, Madoka and the others are not here? it's dark out there where could they go?"Ginga asked. "who knows I thought they were with you it IS getting dark by the way, lets go and find them before it gets too late!".Both of them went searching for Hyouma Madoka ,Hikaru and Tsubasa.

"leave us alone you beast!"Madoka shouted , Madoka was in tears,she was wearing a pink mini skirt and a cute little shirt,pink, and her hair was clipped with with a bow

Kyouya had a heavy feeling in pit of his stomach._'god please be them all safe specially_ **_Madoka_**'Kyouya blushed a little while thinking this 'cause he thought Madoka was cute

**Well this is when all of them are young but no mean reviws!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome kids to my, secret mansion, ooooooooooooouch, who is this?" The figure turned around to see an angry Hikaru biting his leg off. "What do you think you were doing?" he screamed .Hikaru went back where she was standing, next to Madoka who was next to Tsubasa."As I was saying I am Batie, or Bettie whatever you'd like to call me"Batie introduced himself, He was a tall man thin and spindly, he had two fangs pressed against his lower lip ,and he was wearing black all over, Black coat ,pants, and a back cloak red from the inside. "Bettie?" three of them stared at the tall frame standing in front of them.

Batie was sure he heard a giggle "listen here, I am not a girl but my name might sound girly, don't worry you have no business with it I assure you that!" .He heard another giggle "what's so funny you guys are laughing upon? And you" he pointed towards Hikaru "I'll deal with you later girl, did you guys know you have done a crime in the vampire world?" he asked. "Well yes, sorry for Hikaru she was about to bite your leg off." Tsubasa apologized motioning Hikaru and Madoka to do the same."Sir you don't really seem like a vampire" Hikaru giggled "Should've said 'you have done a crime in the Monkey world!" Hikaru really seemed to be in a joking mood but Batie the Monkey…uh um Batie the Vampire was not in a great mood actually. Madoka cursed Hikaru under her breath 'cause everyone could see what trouble Hikaru was causing. "I am not a Monkey! Now all of you jump into the coffin or else I might not let you get away any sooner!"Batie seemed like the 'tsubasa when in the dark form' (if you guys have seen Beyblade Metal Masters).Batie was serious he could kill his family at this stage.

"Kyouya look what I've found!" Ginga shouted. It was an old parchment and this was carved on it, it was thick enough to hold a carving. It read:

~`. _(* ?":{}|+_)(* #~ $?#$%^":.;,[]-

+_|}{":?!^$% #&*()?":{}+_(^%$#%^^#~! #

"What does it mean?" Kyouya asked puzzled."I don't know I am not someone from the old times!"

"You don't need to tell that, where could Hyoma be? I'm sure I saw him with you when you were coming back, I swear!"Kyouya cried.

"I think I know! Remember the old lady telling us?" Ginga said mystified.

Flash back

"Kids don't play here!" an old lady cried. "Why? Why do you care?" Kyouya asked. Madoka was angry at Kyouya's sudden outburst. "Sorry, but this is our favorite place to play! See! Look over there!" Madoka pointed to a tall building "see? That is our hom-" Hyouma put his hand on Madoka's mouth and whispered "that is our secret hideout, no one should know about it" . The lady heard Hyouma and talked in a very strict and threatening tone "listen kids, this is no place to play, this place is cursed and soon you all playing here will disappear run away, run, DONOT play here I say!" with that she went away. "I think she's mad! Let's pay no attention to her, she thinks we are kids? we aren't gonna be scared that easily! Tsubasa it's your turn catch me if you can!" Hikaru didn't believe her, so didn't the rest of them, but Madoka was in doubt.

End of Flashback

"Oh, IT HAS TO BE THE CURSE!"Both of them cried.

"No , I won't get into the coffin!" Madoka was literally crying, because she knew whoever got into the coffin never comes out. Tsubasa and Hikaru were already in it. The coffin was very large, large enough to hold five people. It was jet black with a bat painted on it with… blood. She knew she'd never get to meet her friends, never again. "Okay then you shall be murdered by my friend; he'll take care of you very well."

Tsubasa and Hikaru in the coffin were about to suffocate, the coffin lid was closed tightly; they couldn't even hear anything outside the coffin. Tsubasa could hear sniffing and crying sounds probably coming from Hikaru. "Poor Madoka, She should've agreed to come in here too, I can't imagine what he will make of her" tsubasa broke the silence. "I know but we are also suffering here aren't we?" Hikaru questioned in a little voice. "sort of" he answered back.

Outside the coffin

'What is going to happen with me? I wish I was with Tsubasa and Hikaru in there' Madoka thought and she heard footsteps of her murderer, a little did she know about him. He had soft delicate light purple hair, sapphire eyes like hers and he was "Hyouma!" Madoka shouted .Yes he was Hyouma he was awfully changed , he had fangs, blood dripping out of the dagger he was holding, slowly taking steps towards Madoka. "Hyouma where were you? Thank goodness you came!" Despite all of this she didn't knew Hyouma was her killer. Hyouma was only steps away of killing the kind girl in the circle that …

**BANG!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry really sorry guys I took long to update **

**Bang!**

Kyoya and Ginga broke in.

"Huh?" Madoka looked back to see both of them coming to her aid.

Hyom ran towards Madoka and pushed her. Madoka fell to he ground.

Batie was watching everything and enjoying but he didn't see kyoya and ginga.

"Leave her hyoma!" Kyoya shouted.

"Whats got into you ?" Ginga questioned Hyoma pushing him aside so he does no more harm to Madoka.

Hyoma didn't reply but stared back him expressionless.

"I know what will do!" Madoka said then she whispered in kyoya's ear "Kyoya, my mom said that you can get anyone back to their ownself by hitting them hard on the head"

Kyoya looked at her for a moment then understood.

Batie entered the scene and stopped kyoya from hitting hyoma in the head.

"You kkids think you can succeed?" He asked holding kyoya by the collar of his green jacket.

Kyoya tried to kick and free himself but ofself he was too young.

_With Hikaru and Tsubasa_

"Its getting hot in here" Hikaru said feeling hot.

"It's hard to breathe!" Tsuasa said. "Lets try to push its lid off Hikaru, we will do it on the count of three!"

Hikaru nodded.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"push!"

Both of them pushed with all thier might trying to get the lid off.

Finally both of them gave up.

"It didn't even budge!" Hikaru said exuasted and defeated and whining.

"We'll sort out a way."

_with batie and the others_

"I'm going to put three of you into that coffin go,or else I'll make you go my way!"

Madoka started crying.

Kyoya was still clutched in Batie's hands.

"Hey you open the coffin !" Batie ordered Hyoma.

Hyoma moved forward and removed the coffin lid.

"mr vampire!mr vampire! look what I've got!" Ginga shouted shining a halogen torch at him.

Batie and dropped kyoya, Batie fell to his knees and covered his eyes, "please get it away from me!"

"Ha,ha,a!" Ginga gve a triumphantic laugh take that you beast"

Madoka looked over to Hyoma whose reaction was the same as Batie's " Hyoma!" She cried.

Madoka ran to him.

Hyoma dropped to his knees and fell to the ground.

Will Hyoma survive?


End file.
